Caffeine Chemisty
by twirltheflag
Summary: Corinne Smith was hired as a Scientist. And, yet, she was born with an Anti-Akuma Weapon. Maybe, all she needs to get her confidence up is a caffeinated, hyper Chief of the Science Department. Rating may change.


Info and Part 1

Name: Corinne Smith

Age: 25

Height: 5'9"

Looks: Crimson, shoulder length, curly hair. Brown eyes. Pale skin. Rectangle-framed, red glasses. Green-blue star tattoos on the back of both of her hands with green-blue gems at the points of the stars.

Personality: When she's around strangers, she's shy and quiet. But, once she gets comfortable, she can laugh and smile and joke around with everyone else. When she has a job she takes it seriously.

Background: Due to her incredible intelligence, she was often made fun of and didn't have a lot of friends. But, she really didn't care; she had learned to be by herself so she could get by. After being an assistant to a great scientist for 5 years, she was hired by the Science Department of the Black Order.

And now we begin…

…

Okay.

Who, in the name hell, would put an important place, like the Black Order, on the top of a cliff that, practically, nobody could climb?

I barely made it.

I rested on the cold ground before making my way to the front door.

'So, this is the Black Order…. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to come here at night.'

The tall building cast a long, haunting shadow over me and the forest surrounding it.

I walked up to the doors which were way to big.

'Huh. No knocker. Maybe…'

"Um, hello? Is anyone there? Hello?"

Suddenly, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye; the huge face next the door. It's eyes had opened.

I looked at that face, curiously.

The next thing I new, the face had stretched down and looked at me curiously. It was making me squirm.

"Prepare for an x-ray exam to determine if you are Human or Akuma!"

Suddenly, his eye flashed brightly, making shade my eyes with my hand.

Instantly, the faces eyes turned to Xs as he yelled, "FAILURE! SHE HAS THE MARK! A MARK OF EVIL ON HER HANDS! SHE FAILS! A PENTACLE IS THE MARK OF AN AKUMA! SHE'S A MINION FOR THE MILLENNIUM EARL! SHE'S COME TO KILL US! SHE'S A SPY! A SPY!"

'This… can't be good.'

That's when a black shadow showed up on top of the doors.

"You've guts for showing up here, alone, Akuma."

"Uh… wait a minute."

Before I could protect, the shadow had drawn a glowing katana and came, slicing at me.

I threw myself into a side roll to dodge the blow.

I looked back at the shadow; it was a man with a long, dark blue pony tail and a scowl plastered onto his face.

Before I knew, he brought his sword down and the blow was coming straight for me.

I had no time to move.

In a feudal attempt to stop the blow, I shoved my hands out.

Suddenly, they started glowing bright bluish-green.

Some kinda force field grew from them.

When the swordsman's blow met the force field, a burst of energy sent me flying into the wall of the black order.

I slumped against the concrete, in pain and weak.

I tired to push myself up but my right shoulder was bursting in pain. And I couldn't move it.

Tears stung my eyes.

'Great. My first day on the job and they think I'm trying to kill them so they dislocate my arm.'

Suddenly, I saw the foot of the swordsman dig into the ground before me.

The tip of his sword slipped under my chin and made me look at him.

"Come on. Aren't you gonna fight back?"

'What do I do?'

I couldn't do anything; my body was too beaten up to move, even if I could out run this guy.

"Fine then. Just sit there. Either way, you're just as dead."

He raised his sword over his head.

"Prepared to be slaughtered… by the mighty Mugen."

I clenched my eyes closed, helplessly waiting for the blow.

Instead, what came was the sound of girl and another boy.

"Kanda, stop it!"

"Are you all right, miss?"

I opened my eyes to find a girl with long, aqua ponytails, chewing the swordsman out, and a white haired boy with a red star tattoo on his face, kneeling down in front of me.

"What do you two idiots think you're doing? The gate keeper said she was an Akuma!"

"Well, clearly, she's not; you saw the light that came from her hands."

My hands.

I forgot.

I looked my good hand over; nothing seemed different.

Yet, I had never created that light before that day.

"Come on; let's get her inside."

"Can you stand?"

I pushed myself to my feet with my good hand, hissing in pain.

Once I was on my feet, my good arm cradled my dislocated one as we walked into the Black Order.

"Nice meeting you. I'm the chief's assistant, Leanna Lee."

"And I'm Allen Walker."

"Nice... to meet you both. I'm Corinne Smith"

The long, blue-haired guy started walking a different way when Leena Lee called to him, saying, "Hey! Kanda! The least you could do is apologize!"

He glared back at me before giving a halfhearted, "Sorry." Then, he marched away.

"Sorry about him but don't take it personally; that's just the way he always is."

"Come on. It's time for you to meet the chief."

I followed them around the huge building.

Suddenly, we were greeted by a tall man with purple hair, glasses and a blue coffee cup with a pink bunny on it.

"Oh, hello there! I am Komui Lee, Chief of the Science Division!"

"Corinne Smith."

"Corinne, on behalf of the staff, I'd like to welcome you! Sorry about the trouble earlier; what a pain."

'You're telling me. So, this is my new boss. Seems like a nice enough guy.'

He led us down with huge staircase until we came to a medical room.

"I see your arm got dislocated during your fight with Kanda. Would mind if I popped it back into place for you? Mind you, it will hurt."

'Better to have it hurt now than later.'

"Go ahead."

"Then, lie down on the table. Allen, Leena Lee, do you mind helping me?"

"Not at all."

"Sure."

I laid down on the medical table and let my arm lie, limply, beside me.

"Allen, please hold her shoulders down and put a lot of pressure on her dislocated shoulder."

Allen did as he was told.

"Please take one of those sticks and put it in her mouth. Once you do that, hold her legs down by the ankles."

Leena Lee went to one of the table and grabbed a stick, about ¾" thick.

When she came up to me, I opened my mouth and let the stick fall into my mouth.

Leena Lee went to the end of the bed and held my ankles down.

Komui came up to my right side and look down at me, rubbing his hand over my forehead. "Now, this is going to hurt a lot. I need you to relax and try to push through the pain without thrashing around. These two will help you, but it's still going to be rough. When it really starts to hurt, clench the stick in between your teeth as hard as you can. Okay?"

I nodded, breathing deeply.

Komui gently grabbed my wrist and then looked at me, waiting for me to give him the okay.

I nodded.

He gently, and slowly, lifted my arm until it was bent at a 90 degree angle at the elbow.

Oh, god, my arm was already twinging with pain. I bit down on the stick just a little harder.

Komui gently pushed my bent arm until it was lying on my chest in an "L" shape.

I ground my teeth against the wood even more and took a deep breath.

"Corinne, in order for this to work, I need you to clench your hand into a fist."

I clench my hand until my knuckles turn white.

"This is where it's going to really hurt. Just bare with me, okay?"

I nodded and took a deep breathe and held it as he started the process.

He started rotating my arm out ward.

OH, DEAR GOD, THE PAIN!

I started crying and screaming out of the corners of my mouth.

And, the farther my arm was rotated, the more it hurt.

Suddenly, there was a stomach-churning pop.

The painful pressure was, suddenly, taken off my shoulder.

I let the stick fall out of my mouth as I gasped for air.

Komui, gently, turned my arm until it was resting against my chest against.

He leaned over me, again, and ran his hand over my forehead, which had, suddenly, broken into a sweat.

He smiled, saying, "I know that was probably the worst thing ever but you did brilliantly."

I gasped out a thanks as he smiled down at me.

'… He has a nice smile.'

I blushed at the thought in my head.

"Are you alright? Your face just turned red."

I nodded, frantically, letting him know that I was fine.

"Well, I'm going to get you some pain killers and some water."

He went to a cupboard and pulled out a jar of tablets. He tipped until the drugs fell into his hands.

He grabbed a glass of water before returning to me.

Allen helped me sit up and Komui gave me the pills.

I downed them and gulped down the entire glass of water in 2 seconds flat.

"I'll have these pill put in your room. Take two pills twice a day until I say you can stop. I, also, want you to come see me in two days to let me check up on you. Okay?"

I nodded.

"Great. I'll get that arm in a sling once we're done here. But, first…"

He rolled a hospital table top over to me.

"Could you put your hands up here? Face down, please."

I was a little confused but I did as I was told.

He took a close look at them.

"My. I never seen innocence do this."

"… Innocence?"

"Yes. It's the main source of power for anti-Akuma weapons."

"… Anti… Akuma… what?"

He looked at me, confused. "Anti-Akuma Weapons."

I gave him a look that said "I don't know what those are.".

"Didn't you come here to join the Exorcists?"

"… No… I came here to join the Science Department."

He, Allen, and Leena Lee all exchanged looks of confusion before looking back at me.

Allen asked, "But what about what your hands did?"

"That's never happened before today. I had no idea I could do that."

They all looked at each other again, trying to decide what to do.


End file.
